Home Is My Hell
by QUEENJJ123ABCRESPECTBABY
Summary: Naruto is having serious problems at home. Can Sasuke save him, before Naruto spirals into darkness? SasuNaru. Lemon, maybe. Other pairings. A bit OOC. AU.
1. Chapter 1

Me: I don't own Naruto… I just use them as my toys

**Me: I don't own Naruto… I just use them as my toys. **

**Naruto: I feel used…**

**Me: Good. Okay, as a warning, yaoi is included here. If you're a homophobe, don't read it. And if you are, and you do, don't flame me, saying how bad it is… Get enough of it from my parents.**

**Sasuke: And you got caught reading M rated stories with me and Naruto.**

**Me: Thank God that my mom was too sick for the story to actually click in her head. Seriously! I was so freaked out… -shudders-**

**Naruto: Are we forgetting something?**

**Sasuke: Yes… -picks up Naruto- Thanks for reminding me. –Goes to a bedroom-**

**Me: -ignores moans- okay! Read on! –Turns to door- Don't you dare break or mess anything up! My mom's going to kill me if you do!!**

**Sasuke: Got it!**

**Naruto: Nghmn…**

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

Sasuke grabbed both of Naruto's arms and pinned them to the wall, above the blonde's head. He also placed his leg in between the blonde's legs, who happened to let out a small gasp.

Sasuke leaned in closer, and snaked his free arm up in the blonde's shirt, playing a bit. Naruto bit his lip, trying to keep in a moan.

Being a bit irritated with the lack of moans, Sasuke decided to kick it up a notch. Naruto timidly tried to get out of Sasuke's hold, but in return, Sasuke strengthened his hold.

"Sa-sasuke?" Naruto whimpered. "What are you doing?"

Sasuke smirked and placed his lips on top of Naruto's. He nibbled at the blonde's lower lip, as he used his free arm to try to 'placate' the smaller boy to open his mouth. Naruto gasped, giving a chance for Sasuke to slip in his tongue.

The raven explored Naruto's 'cavern'.

Eventually, Naruto gave in, returning the kiss. Moaning… Sasuke grabbed Naruto's blonde hair, and then giving him small butterfly kisses trailing down his neck.

Realizing that clothes were in the way, Sasuke used his free arm to unzip Naruto's pants, and pulled both boxers and jeans down. Then, Naruto raised his arms, allowing the raven to pull of his orange shirt.

Kissing resumed, as Sasuke lead the pair onto his bed. Then he took off his own clothes, before taking a lustful glance at the blonde. He then straddled him at Naruto's hips.

**RING! RING! RING! DAAA-RING!**

Sasuke sat up right away, and glared at the alarm clock that rested on the nightstand near his bed… He immediately turned it off, and got up from his bed. **A/n: Bet'cha you all thought I was going to write a lemon… Not now, dudes… Maybe later. **

**S/n & n/n: -looks hopeful-**

Sasuke shook his head, to make the dream get out of his thoughts. He didn't need such thoughts. Especially when the object of his dreams was going to meet him in an hour.

He slowly got up, and took a cold shower. Once out, he ran his pale fingers through his gravity-defying hair. Yes, his hair was naturally like that.

**KNOCK-KNOCK!**

Sasuke hurried to put on some clothes and brushed his teeth.

**KNOCK-KNOCK!**

He quickly spat and ran downstairs to his front door. He took a deep breath and calmly opened the door.

Naruto steeped inside. "Took you long enough."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Dobe, since when do you arrive early?"

"Well, teme, I somehow managed to wake up early and got bored…"

"You always get bored…" Sasuke commented, as he looked outside his window, noting how hot it is.

"Dobe, you're wearing that obnoxious jacket in this temperature, why?"

Naruto slightly bit his lip, then relaxing. "Old habits die hard I suppose."

Another roll of the eyes from the eye prince. "Whatever… But don't expect me to carry you to the hospital if you get heatstroke." **n/n: -snorts- please, like anything stopped him before. S/n: true. –Picks up Naruto and walks away-**

"Nah, you wont' need to."

"If you say so…"

"Yeah, I do."

**HONK-HONK!**

A bright yellow bus pulled up at the corner of Sasuke's street on a bus stop, of course.

"Hey, dobe, maybe we should just take the bus this morning."

"Eh, okay."

Sasuke grabbed his house keys sitting on his kitchen counter, as Naruto waited for him outside the house.

Then, the two hurried to the disgustingly yellow bus.

_**Later On!**_

"Naruto Uzumaki?"

"HERE!"

"Sasuke Uchiha?"

"Present…"

A couple of girls swooned at the sound of his voice, while Sasuke gave a somewhat vexed expression. Naruto stared out the window lost in his thoughts. It pretty much went on like this for throughout the day.

_**Later!**_

Anko, their teacher for their history class, their last period of the day, went over some facts, trying to squeeze some education in the last tidbits of the day.

**BRING! BRING! BRING!**

A crowd of students ran out the door, racing towards the parking lot or bus stop. Naruto waited impatiently for Sasuke, who took his sweet time picking up his supplies and dropping into his backpack.

Once done, the pair walked out of the school building.

"Bus or walking?" Sasuke asked.

"Walking, I suppose."

Another moment of silence as the two walk. "Hey, what was ero-sensei's homework?"

"You mean, Jiraya?"

"Duh!"

"Write an essay about your most inspirational event."

"…okay…"

"Or… you could write a creative narrative that must be inspirational."

"Ugh! Damnit! I hate essays!"

"You could always write a narrative, dobe."

"Eh. I suppose."

The two boys stopped at Sasuke's house.

"Well, bye, Sasuke-teme."

Sasuke nodded as a reply and walked towards his front door and unlocked it. He looked back, noticing Naruto was already gone. With a mental shrug, he walked inside, locking the door behind him.

He walked through his house, and then stopped at the library. There was a figure sitting on a cushiony red chair, reading a lengthy book.

"Itachi…" Sasuke said.

The figure looked up and gave a small nod.

"Mother and Father are still away on business, otouto."

Sasuke nodded and left, towards his room.

**With Naruto**

Naruto jogged slightly towards the direction of his house. Then he stopped suddenly, with fear overpowering. His fingers unconsciously ran over his arms, which were bruised and cut.

Taking a deep breath, Naruto started walking, a bit hesitant, towards his house, where trouble was probably awaiting him, as well as pain.

After about ten minutes, the blonde stood in front of a somewhat dilapidated house. The windows were cracked and broken. The lawn was brown and withered. The roof seemed as if it was about to cave in if a small breeze were to hit it.

Naruto gathered his courage. He walked up the path and opened the door, which moved with an eerie creaking noise. He tiptoed inside and closed the door behind him.

**Hey! If you send me a link for pictures of Mexicans in Texas during the 1800s, I'll post up the next 2 chapters by a week from now! I promise! 'Cuz I got a project due and all I need is pictures!! Please!**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, I wouldn't be writing stories

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, I wouldn't be writing stories. I would turn it into a reality, baby!**

**Warnings: Yaoi. Violence. No introduction dialogue.**

**Special thanks to: carmade, Kunaialchemist13, Shany-chan, and The Flaming Hyperbole, for helping me, or at least trying to help me with my search for pics! **

Naruto tiptoed across the small living room and down the hall. Right when he was about to open his bedroom door, a hand pulled him backwards.

Naruto faced a tall familiar figure… Minato, his father… with a cigarette in his mouth.

"Naruto…" Minato's slurred voice called out, which strongly smelled of alcohol, Naruto grimaced.

Minato pinned him against the blood-stained wall, which creaked slightly with the added pressure.

"You've been a bad boy."

Naruto whimpered silently, knowing what was going to happen next.

His body was thrown against his bedroom door, which collapsed. Naruto tried to get up, but Minato pulled him to his face. "Leaving so early this morning…" he continued.

He punched hard into Naruto's stomach, and then threw him once more to the floor. Naruto let out a gasp. His arms instinctively wrapped around his stomach. Then, Minato kicked hard on his son's chest, as well as stomping down on Naruto's legs. He grabbed the cigarette from his mouth, and pressed hard on Naruto's forearm, leaving a burn.

Naruto bit his lips hard, trying to fight back a river of tears, which seemed to be collected at the edge of his eyes.

With obvious satisfaction of his job, Minato left the injured boy on the floor without any regrets whatsoever.

Naruto blinked back tears and somewhat dragged himself to the bathroom. He treated his wounds carefully, so as not to agitate it.

Once done, he grabbed some money and adjusted his backpack. He quietly walked to the front door, when some dishes were thrown his way. Naruto barely dodged them, and limped out the door.

He jogged slightly, but quickened his pace.

After awhile, He came to a library, when he halted to a stop. Catching his breath, he opened the door, and sat on a chair nearby the library café.

Setting his backpack to the floor, Naruto took out his homework. Writing out equations for math, writing notes for history, and completing a worksheet for science. In about 2 hours, Naruto finished his homework.

Iruka, the librarian walked up to Naruto.

"Naruto, the library is closing in a half hour. Need a place to stay for the night?"

"No, but thanks."

"You sure? I'm fine with having you for the night, as well as my boyfriend."

Naruto smiled genuinely, but shook his head.

"I'm sure. Thanks, Iruka."

Iruka smiled and patted Naruto's blonde hair. Naruto scowled, but gave a small laugh.

Naruto packed his backpack with his homework. He slung it over his shoulder and left with a small goodbye to Iruka.

**WITH SASUKE**

Sasuke listened to his iPod as he lay on his bed. Rock music rang loudly in his ears. He drummed his hands on his knees in harmony with the music he was currently listening to.

Glancing at the clock, Sasuke determined it was time for some dinner. He turned his iPod off and jogged downstairs to the kitchen. Opening the fridge door, it was quite obvious that a trip to the grocery store was necessary, or maybe it was probably some fast-food for dinner.

Sasuke chose the latter. He shoved a five dollar bill in his pocket and walked out the front door.

He grabbed his motorcycle that rested on the wall. He got on and rode down the dark street… Maybe he could get something at the café in the local library.

On the drive there, Sasuke was thinking of something, or rather someone. Yes, you guessed it. Number One Unpredictable Knuckle-Headed Nin- I mean, Kid, Naruto…

_Maybe I could visit Naruto… Wait, I don't even know where he lives… You'd think that after awhile, I would know… Hm… Some great friend I am. Hm… Wait… every time I would ask the dobe for his address or something, he would either ignore me, or change the subject… Why wouldn't the dobe want me to know where he lives?_

With this revelation Sasuke skidded to a stop, in the local park. A lot of possible reasons ran through his head, but none of which would make the least bit sense.

Sasuke shook his head, and parked his bike. Maybe a small walk will make things somewhat alright.

**With Naruto**

Naruto walked alone on the empty sidewalk. His legs seemed to move on its own, until it subconsciously stopped in front of the local park…

Memories overcame him, racing at the speed of light. This pace used to be his refuge whenever he needed to get away from it all. HE used to come here when he had problems with his father, from loneliness he often had used to face, as well as pain itself.

He stepped forward and walked up to the swings. Naruto sat on one, swinging himself.

The sun eventually dipped down into the horizon, revealing a multitude of dazzling stars and the luminous moon in the middle of it all.

After awhile, he jumped off, miraculously landing on his feet, but he was painfully reminded he got hurt earlier that day. Naruto's legs gave way, and he feel to the ground. His hands wrapped around his wounded legs. Maybe he bruised the bone or something like that.

After a moment, Naruto got back up, brushing the dirt and grass off his jeans… Grabbing his backpack, he walked to a nearby willow tree.

Its branched stretched to the floor, with leaves swaying to the slight breeze, brushing the floor as it moves. Naruto dropped his bag, and leaned on the trunk of the tree.

Naruto closed his eyes, letting out a deep breath.

"What are you doing here, dobe?" Naruto opened his eyes and looked around and saw Sasuke, standing a few feet away… Great… Just great.

Will Sasuke uncover the truth? Or will he be left in the dark? Tune in next time, at "Home is my Hell."

By the way, I need more pictures, because my stupid teacher says I do. Along with something about making the scrapbook including some information about stuff… How the hell is a scrapbook supposed to have information about Manifest Destiny and crap like that? Okay, I'm done ranting…

**Naruto: Reviews are like her cigarettes. So review, or she might go crazy.**

**Crowd: WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU?!**

**Sasuke: You didn't hear us?**

**Crowd: NO!**

**Naruto: Told you the sound proof jutsu would work this time!**

**Sasuke: -nods-**

**Me: I bet you missed them!**


	3. Chapter 3

Me: The third chapter I promised you guys

**Me: The third chapter I promised you guys. Hope you're happy! **

**Crowd: -nods-**

**Me: I don't own Naruto… Sasuke does… as proof… look at the hickeys!!**

**Naruto: -blushes- **

**Sasuke: -smirks- **

**Me: And, this story contains Yaoi and abuse!!**

**Naruto: -sweat drops- you sound excited…**

**Me: Because I am!! SEE!! **

**Sasuke: You do know you're scaring the audience. –Point to crowd-**

**Crowd: -nods-**

**Me: TOO BAD!**

**Naruto: No reviews, then.**

**Me: NOOO! Okay, I'm good… See, good Fluffy. –Smiles-**

**Sasuke: by the way, since QUEENJJ123ABCRESPECTBABY is way too long, you can call her Fluffy.**

**Me: I can't believe you just said Fluffy.**

**Sasuke: -smirks-**

**Naruto: -clueless!-**

**Me: almost forgot. Beware: OOCness. UnBeta-ed. And…-**

**Sasuke: A stupid writer.**

**Me: Hey!!**

**-**

Naruto let out a small sigh. "You know… just… sitting around."

Sasuke rolled his eyes in annoyance. "I meant, why are you here, and not at your house. It's kind of late." That was true. Stars already dotted the nighttime sky. The sun, or traces of it, was nowhere to be seen.

Naruto bit his lip, debating what to tell him. "I just had a small fight with my dad. I thought I could cool down awhile before coming back." That's not entire the truth, but still partly.

"How long are you planning to wait until you cool down?"

"Um… when I get bored?" Naruto laughed nervously. He looked down to the floor, just avoiding Sasuke's eyes. Sasuke's all-knowing eyes.

Sasuke lifted his eyebrows in obvious disbelief. The dobe was always bad at lying. The raven decided to play his little game.

"Oh? Aren't you bored already?" he asked.

"…No?"

Sasuke walked up to Naruto, and sat right beside him. "You know, your dad is probably getting worried. Maybe you should go back home."

Naruto looked at Sasuke, giving a small sad smile. "Nah… It's okay…" He looked back down on the floor, staring at something that Sasuke couldn't see.

Sasuke had a weird feeling. He pushed himself up, and turned back to Naruto.

"Come on, let's go."

He pulled Naruto up, but unknowingly grabbed him right on top of the burn… Naruto squeezed his eyes shut, and bit the inside of his cheeks, silently cursing his father.

Sasuke wasn't blind. He could tell that Naruto was hurt on his arm. So, he grabbed the dobe's arm, carefully this time, and lifted up the sleeve. He revealed a few dark bruises, cuts, and a cigarette burn. He looked back up to Naruto, who was staring at his feet.

Sasuke took a deep breath, so he might not sound mad. "Naruto…" he said slowly. Naruto looked up to meet Sasuke's onyx eyes. "Where did you get these?" His voice was laced with concern, but anger was there, as well.

Naruto pulled his arm away, pulled down his sleeves, ignoring the question.

Sasuke didn't give up, though. "What happened?"

"Nothing…" He grabbed his backpack and turned to leave, but Sasuke grabbed the collar of his jacket before he could make a break out of there.

"Tell me… now." Naruto looked around them, hoping to find something that might be useful for this particular predicament, but… nothing…

Silence…

"Naruto, tell me what happened, and who did it."

"It's nothing, okay!" Naruto yelled.

"Doesn't look like nothing to me."

"Well, it is!"

"Just tell me who did it."

Naruto stiffened. "I-I can't…" he choked out.

"Why not?!" Sasuke snapped.

"Cuz I can't, okay!" Naruto cried out. His legs begin to buckle.

"Why can't you tell me?!" Sasuke grabbed Naruto's collar, pulling him close to his face.

"Let me go!" Naruto cried out once more. His hands tried to get Sasuke's own off his jacket.

"I'll let go when you tell me!"

"Let me go! Sasuke, please!" Naruto looked as if he was about to cry. Sasuke let Naruto go, who fell backwards and fell to the floor on his ass.

Sasuke felt like a jerk, now. He went down to his knees, so that he was on eye-level with the blonde, who had stayed on the floor, but had his arms wrapped around his legs, his head lay on his knees.

"Look Naruto. I'm sorry that I snapped, but, I want to know."

Naruto looked up, with sad distressed cerulean eyes that were rimmed with unshed tears, which nearly broke Sasuke's heart. "Why?" he asked. "What would you do if I tell you?"

"I'll get that son of a bitch, and pulverize him!"

"It's not as easy as that. He's not some bully."

"Well, I'll know what to do if you tell me who he is. Come on, I hate to see you get hurt."

"There's nothing I could do." Naruto lay his head back down, in obvious distress.

Sasuke bit his lip in uncertainty. He wasn't quite familiar on how to comfort his friend/rival/secret crush. He then settled for wrapping an arm loosely around Naruto's shoulders.

"Tell me, Naruto. I want to help you." He said softly.

Naruto looked at him. "He'll come after you too."

Sasuke wrapped both arms around him, pulling him onto his lap. He put his chin on top of Naruto's hair.

"Don't worry about that. Maybe I could help."

"Maybe I'll end up hurting you in the end."

Sasuke held him closer, in a comforting way. "I won't leave until you tell me."

"I don't want him to hurt you."

"Naruto, I can't stand to see you like this. Just tell me. I promise to make everything right."

"…" Silence had echoed loudly.

"Come on, Naruto. Tell me." Sasuke nearly pleaded with his eyes.

Naruto took a deep breath. "M-my father."

Sasuke widened his eyes in shock.

--

_What will Sasuke say? Can he do anything to help Naruto? Read the next chapter, hopefully that will be updated in a few. _

**Me: -yawns- damn, its six o'clock in the morning. This is the last time I bother taping Sasuke and Naruto doing it. **

**Closed door: Mhmmm… Faster! Yes! **

**Me: -nods- okay. Review please!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: I'm alive!**

**Crowd: Who cares? We need an update! –yells-**

**Me: Hehehe, you see, I sort of lost it… **

**Sasuke: Well, actually, your friend lost the file thing.**

**Me: I know! Grrr…**

**Naruto: And Fluffy had to write it all over again!**

**Me: -nods- See! Look at what I do for you guys!!**

**Crowd: -shrugs-**

**Naruto: She does not own me.**

**Sasuke: and there will be mentions of abuse, Yaoi, and-**

**Me: Serious Sasunaru fluff!**

**Crowd: -cheers- -stops- When will there be a lemon?!**

**Me: -sweat drop- dude! Not right now! Soon, but not now… Sheesh.**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

A silhouette sat upon a red cushioned chair, with an eerie stillness in the air, only broken by the annoying ticking of a clock that hung on the battered wall. The figure sat facing the front door of the small broken-down house, with a phone laid atop a small table nearby.

Palpable tension filled the alcohol-scented air…

The figure clenched and unclenched his fists repeatedly, as his patience began to wear thin. The ticking bomb began to reach its limit… And he snapped…

The man stood suddenly, knocking the chair over backwards, banging against the cracked walls. He pounded the wall over and over and over again, releasing his anger.

Quickly as his 'tantrum' started, it ended. He promptly regained his composure. An evil smirk played upon his face. He grabbed his coat and walked out of the house, with the door slamming closed behind him.

'Hahaha… Naruto, you can run, but you can't hide. You know I'm going to find you, and when I do… oh, when I do… hahaha… You're going to know nothing but pain. You have to learn you lesson. You get punished when you run away from dear old daddy… hahaha!' That was the last thought, before the figure slowly disappeared.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Sasuke widened his coal black eyes in surprise. This certainly wasn't what he had expected.

"Y-your dad?!"

The blonde laid still, apparently not planning on saying anything. Sasuke sighed softly, and turned Naruto around so that they could face each other.

"How long has it been going on?"

Naruto bit his lips, worried that he had said too much. He turned his head, but Sasuke grabbed his chin, forcing them to lock eyes. Onyx met with sapphire.

Naruto took in a small breath before saying: "Since I was seven…"

"Naruto…" The smaller boy had t ears slowly starting to overflow his eyes, silently remembering the incident. Sasuke stared into Naruto's distant, far-off eyes, and pulled him into a small embrace, trying to comfort him.

Dark somber clouds covered the velvet sky, and rain began to fall softly at first, and then quickened its speed.

Naruto knew he going to get… punished… when he gets back home. The longer he waits to leave, the more painful the punishment he will have to endure.

He mentally shook out very bad memories and wipes away his tears that had cascaded down his scarred cheeks. He stood up, pulling out of the embrace. "I-I got to go…" he avoided looking into Sasuke's eyes.

Sasuke quickly got up, brushing away dirt from his pants. "I'm not letting you go back to that hell, dobe," he said.

Naruto's bangs covered his face, as he suddenly found his shoes very interesting. I mean, major space to improve it. 'Hm… Wonder how it'll look if I spray-paint it orange… maybe not spray-paint, even with a simple marker would do…'

"Naruto, are you listening?"

"Sasuke… I have to go back…"

"Why?! Didn't you hear me? I'm not letting you!"

"I have to!"

Naruto turned around and started running toward the direction of his house. Sasuke widened his eyes, and then started to run after him.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Minato walked hurriedly on the sidewalk, surrounded by a cool breeze, which did nothing to abate his growing anger for his son. Thoughts of plausible punishments came and went… Nothing deemed satisfactory for him…

His shoes gave a soft –plop- with every step he made… Surprisingly, no one crossed his path. Actually, the whole street was empty… He stopped suddenly, gave a quick look around…

Minato pushed this small trivial thing to the back of his mind, and walked on. He took a quick glance at his watch, alarmed at the fact that it was already ten o'clock! How long has he been walking? How long has Naruto been hiding from him? Hours!!

How dare he hide from him!!

Minato cracked his fists menacingly, and a strange evil glint showed in his eyes… Anyone who would have looked and bear witness to that look in his eyes would have felt a spine-chilling shiver.

Abruptly, he came to a halt to a park… Perhaps, Naruto would be in there… It never hurts to look… Well, for Minato it won't hurt, and Naruto… Well, if Minato finds him, he won't be going to school for awhile.

With this thought in mind, Minato gave a laugh that was oozing with hatred and upcoming pain…

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Sasuke tackled the smaller boy to the ground, straddling him at his hips. Naruto struggled violently.

"Naruto, listen! Don't you dare go back!"

Naruto looked right into his eyes… "Sasuke, you don't understand! He… He... the more I'm away, the more he hurts me!"

"Let me help you! I won't let that mother fucker get near you!"

"Sasuke… Sasuke, he'll get you too! Please, I don't want to see you get hurt because of me!" Naruto stopped struggling, and their eyes locked. Sasuke sensed there was something going on.

"Naruto… is there something you're not telling me?" Sasuke stared into his azure eyes, searching for answers…

"My father can do things! And he doesn't only do that stuff to me! He does it to people! Not just people, Sasuke, but my friends! That's why I moved here a year ago! He was so close to getting caught… And… and I actually hoped it was all going to be over… and now… well… it's still the same as it always been since…" Naruto's voice quieted down.

"Since what?"

"Since my mother killed herself…"

"…"

"He blamed me… and always will…"

Sasuke slowly got off of Naruto, then helped the latter get to his feet.

"Don't worry about me. Okay, Naruto? I'll be fine."

Naruto gave a soft smile. "You promise?"

Sasuke felt the sides of his mouth twitch upwards. "I promise."

They shook their pinkies. (Aw… they had a pinky-promise thingy)

A lightning cracked in the distance. They both instinctively turned, and saw a figure headed in their direction. Naruto's breath hitched. It was… It was…

"My father…"

**Okay, you guys, I bet you waited this for… a long time. Now that it's summer, I'll have more time to update! Actually, I think I'm mentally prepared to continue and update all my stories! And I'm still mad at my friend for making me lose this story in the first place! Grr…**


End file.
